


A Hairy Situation

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Castiel Doesn't Like Sam's Hair, Dean Has to Uses Clippers On Sam's Hair, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Not season specific, Sam Winchester's Hair, Soulmates, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTNo Smut/No Sex, Angst, Some Feels, Brotherly Love, Soulmates, Happy EndingWORDS: 894 DrabbleSUMMARY:  (Not Season Specific)Sam got a tar-like substance in his hair during a hunt. Dean's just as devastated as Sam. He's also just as desperate in his efforts to get the substance out of his brother's beautiful hair as Sam is to get it out. Will they end up having to cut off Sam's gorgeous mane? (Happy Ending 🤗)~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	A Hairy Situation

Dean's been working for hours trying to get the tar like substance out of Sam's hair. He's used ice, peanut butter, butter, eucalyptus oil, rubbing alcohol, adhesive remover, baking soda with water, lemon juice, white vinegar, finger nail polish remover, tea tree oil, coconut oil, baby oil, mayonnaise, paint thinner, toothpaste, WD40, K-Y Lubricant and even some magic out of a spell book.

Sam reaches into the the first aid kit and tries to hand his brother the scissors. He has tears in his eyes. "Just do it."

"Sam." Dean's heartbroken.

Sam takes Dean's hand and places the scissors into his hand. He turns around in his chair. "It'll grow back. Just hurry up and get it over with."

Dean sets the scissors down. "I'll be right back." He returns to Sam's room with his clippers.

Sam sees the clippers and his eyes look painful.

Dean stands next to his brother for a minute. "I'm sorry Sammy."

Sam places his hand on Dean's. "It's okay. It's just hair, right?"

Dean nods. He plugs in the clippers and uses the longest guard he can without getting gunk into the blades. After that, Dean removes the guard and trims up Sam's neck and sideburns. When he's done, Sam's hair is about as short as Dean's.

Sam looks at all of his gunked up hair that's wadded up into a giant hairball. He can't stop the tears from falling. He gets up from his chair and goes to look in the mirror over his sink. He chokes out a sob as he sees someone he doesn't recognize looking back at him. He shakes his head in disbelief. This can't be real. He's having a nightmare and he's going to wake up any minute, right?

Dean wraps his arms around Sam from behind. He kisses Sam's bare neck.

Sam leans against his brother. The kisses Dean's placing on the back of his neck and behind his ear send chills up and down his spine.

"I like kissing you like this." Dean has Sam look at him. Sam's face is blotchy and his eyes are still watery. Dean wipes Sam's tears away. "You're gorgeous. Way better looking than me." He kisses his soulmate. His hand moves through his shorter hair.

Sam smiles. "No one's better looking than you."

"Well." Dean grins. Sam just kisses him some more.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Cas walks in and sees a black and brown hairy creature on the table in the library. He pulls his angel blade. "DEAN! SAM!" He has no idea what this creature might be. It could be asleep or just waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

The brothers run from their rooms with their weapons drawn. They see Cas standing in the library with his weapon drawn. They look around for what they might be up against, but they don't see anything. They soon see Cas poking at Sam's hairball with his angel blade and realize he thinks it's a monster. Sam and Dean start laughing hysterically.

Cas looks at them. That's when he notices Sam's hair is way shorter. "What happened to your hair?"

Sam points the the hairball on the table.

Cas puts his blade away. "Well, that makes more sense." He walks up to Sam and tilts his head to the side as he examines Sam's new hair cut. It's as if he's analyzing every angle of Sam's new look. "I don't like it."

"Neither do I." Sam sighs.

Cas touches Sam's forehead and his eyes glow. Sam's hair instantly returns to it's normal length. "Is that better?"

Sam's eyes widen when he realizes what Cas just did. He runs to the closest mirror. It's in Dean's room. He starts laughing. Dean's right behind him. "Look Dean! My hair's back!"

Dean hugs him.

Sam hugs Dean right back. He can't stop smiling or touching his long hair.

Sam rushes over to Cas and hugs him tight. "Thank you so much!"

Cas hugs Sam back. "You're quite welcome."

The brothers go to the kitchen and start their day.

~~~~~

  
Cas later asks Sam, "Are you aware of the story about Samson and how his strength was in his hair?"

"Yes. I've read about Samson and Delilah."

"I know your strength isn't in your hair, but you, Sam Winchester, are not you without your hair. Just as Samson wasn't himself without his hair. It's true Samson realized later that his strength was within him the whole time, he just had to have faith. Did you come to any realization when you lost your hair?" Cas is truly curious.

Sam thinks about that question for a minute. "I did. I realized that I'm still me without my hair. I also realized that my brother understands me better than I thought he did. I thought he'd tease me or tell me it's just hair. He not only tried to fix it, he mourned the loss of my hair with me. That was something I never expected, but I think I should have. My hair is a part of my identity, but it's not who I am. Dean gets me." He smiles. "I think you do too."

"After many years, I think I am starting to finally understand you. We're forming a more profound bond, aren't we Sam?" Cas grins.

Sam places his hand on Cas's shoulder. "Yes we are. Thanks Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever imagine. 💜


End file.
